Martian Boy
Martian Boy (real name W'ill W'kerr, alias Will Walker) is a Mars-born Green Martian, who came to Earth during the Brainiac Invasion of Earth to join the Justice League. He currently resides in Metropolis, where he fights crime under the tutelage of the Martian Manhunter. Appearance Being a shape-shifter, W'ill's appearance often alters. His natural form is not unlike his superhero form, only bald and taller. His superhero form has red hair, inspired by close friend, Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz), and blue eyes. His human form is largely similar to his superhero form, bar the green skin. W'ill takes on a Caucasian skin tone when assuming his secret identity, Will Walker. History Early life W'ill was born on Mars to a loving mother and father, though he was often over sighted by his seventeen siblings; a small family by Martian standard. After meeting J'onn J'onzz and hearing stories of his adventures as the Martian Manhunter, W'ill took the inspiration his hero bestowed on him, and dedicated his life to law enforcement on Mars. 2010 At the Martian age 49, the Martian Intergalactic Communications Array picked up a signal from a fleet of ships helmed by Brainiac, headed for Earth. W'ill's pleas for the Martians to help Earth fell on deaf ears, and so resigning from his position, W'ill found a way to travel to Earth by stowing away on a ship. Upon arrival, W'ill fought alongside Black Canary and Superman in a battle in Metropolis with one of Brainiac's robotic machines. After ultimately saving Wonder Woman's life, W'ill was invited to the Watchtower, where he was inducted into the Justice League. He continued fighting in the battle against Brainiac, and celebrated with the League upon their victory. As Brainiac's forces were defeated, the Martian Manhunter invited W'ill to become his student, and gave him the name Martian Boy, which W'ill approved of excitedly. Upon Batman's suggestion, W'ill took an Earth name, and a human identity, and enrolled in school. 2011 Throughout the year, Martian Boy would fight alongside members of the League on many occasions. In one such occasion, Martian Boy again saved Black Canary's life, and as a result, was invited to train in hand-to-hand combat with her. The two formed a strong friendship, and would often look out for one another in battles. Martian Boy would even use his shape-shifting to infiltrate underground organizations on behalf of the Birds of Prey, where Black Canary saved his life, returning the debt she owed. Martian Boy was also introduced by Martian Manhunter to Miss Martian and the Teen Titans. He stayed in Titans Tower for one week, during which he grew close with Red Robin, Beast Boy, and Miss Martian. He became especially fond of Wonder Girl, but his romantic feelings were not reciprocated. After the week, he returned to Metropolis to Martian Manhunter. 2012 Still residing in Metropolis as Martian Manhunter's student, Martian Boy continues his training, as well as his schooling and crime fighting lives. Powers and abilities Like all Martians, the Martian Manhunter possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical abilities: ** Shape-shifting: W'ill is capable of shape-shifting. ** Camouflage: W'ill can change the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost invisible, though not completely. ** Density shifting (intangibility): W'ill is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter. ** Malleability: W'ill can change the size and length of his body, making him incredibly flexible, and giving him the ability to stretch beyond normal human capabilities. ** Super strength: W'ill possesses enough strength to throw a small car across a multi-laned street. * Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: W'ill is capable of reading the minds of others. ** Telekinesis: W'ill is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. *** Flight: by telekinetically moving himself, W'ill can simulate flight. Category:Heroes Category:Characters